A Thousand Ships
by Helvetica Black
Summary: It started with the guy on TV. He was on the news, which didn't seem so strange. They turned everything into "news" nowadays. It started when the man grinned at the camera and burst into a blur of fur and teeth. He was suddenly a wolf. A giant wolf. Then he was human again, nude, but that was the least of everyone's concerns. "Vampires are real, and they live among us."


**The Revelation**

* * *

_It was a day like any other_, people would say years later. They'd think back on it and say that they didn't expect it. The Revelation. It seemed like a perfectly ordinary day. People went to work, kids went to school, malls were bustling with activity. They didn't know it was the end of an old era, the beginning of a new world. Only a handful of people saw it coming, and all of them had hoped it wouldn't happen.

A man in a black leather jacket paced in the lobby. He patted his pockets, frowned. If this didn't work, he might have to ask his friends for another loan. He just about owed everyone now, damn it. But maybe, just maybe, this would work. If it didn't, at least he'd know he tried. He'd try again a million times anyway, for _her_.

He conjured up an image of _her_ for the twentieth time that day, and sighed. He missed her so much. So much so that he'd expected her to be hidden in the shadows every time he turned around a corner, expected her to be standing at the edges of his peripheral vision, smiling, when he knew very well that she was dead. Weird. It didn't feel like she was gone. It had been exactly a year since her death, and he still wasn't past the denial stage. A couple of times he had to stop himself from passing by her school, because he'd forgotten that she was gone. It felt dumb, since he'd seen her die with his own hawk-sharp eyes. Heard her death throes with his own ears. Smelt her blood with his own nose as it sprayed on the forest floor like macabre graffiti. He'd even attended her funeral. It was strange how he forgot something like the death of the girl he loved.

Maybe he succeeded a little too much in erasing the morbid memory.

He straightened out his dark denim pants and walked up to the receptionist, boots thudding heavily, every step sounding like a block of lead meeting rock. He hoped to God that the person he was looking for was in the building. _Please_, he prayed, _please be here. Don't let my seventy-dollar bribing of that damn security guard go to waste._

The receptionist, fortunately, was a woman. Women, he can deal with. Women, he can charm the skirts out of. Men, he had to bribe. Although admittedly, his charms worked on some men too. Not that he enjoyed doing _that_. He eyed the guard back at the entrance, the one he had just bribed, the one who now studied him like a police officer did a criminal. He supposed it only made sense; his ensemble did put him in trouble at times. Though in his defense, none of the troubles he'd gone through were of his own doing. People were just naturally suspicious of him. There was something about a black leather biker jacket being around his muscular torso that made people think he was into drugs and guns. His total lack of piercings and tattoos did him no favor at all. Being a biker and being buff had automatically rendered him a troublemaker in people's eyes. He hated it when people stereotyped him. His look landed him broke every single time because of people stereotyping him. And every single time, it's the male guards he'd lost his money to.

And they said women were expensive.

He stopped right in front of the receptionist and used his Smile #8: Big and Toothy. It was the same shit-eating grin he'd practiced in front of the mirror and perfected. It worked.

The woman gave him a smile of her own, cue blush and heavy-lidded eyes. He never considered himself a charmer, but he was glad one of his friends taught him how to act like one. He'd never admit it to his friend because the guy already had an ego he size of Nebraska, but the skill did come in handy at times.

His face felt a little stiff, but he managed two words.

"Good morning." Not too strong, not too subtle. Giving her time to like him more.

"Good morning, sir. How may I help you?" Very slightly, she straightened her back, emphasizing her melon-sized assets. If it was an intentional or a subconscious reaction, he never knew. And if he weren't too much of a sentimental loser, it wouldn't have mattered and he would have imagined her naked anyway. Normal guys did that. But as it was, he was very abnormal, very sentimental and very, _very_ heartbroken. So in love with his dead childhood crush that he can't even get it up anymore for anyone else. It was crazy.

Sentimental to the point of psychosis.

So instead, he focused on the task at hand. He had to _try_. He _promised_ to himself he was going to try.

His smile felt tight. "Is Mr. Anders in the building?"

She didn't miss a beat. "He's in his office. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes." he lied.

And that, as they said, was _that_. She gave him directions on a small piece of paper, which had, _surprise_, her phone number written at the back. He nervously walked to the elevator, mind buzzing with worry and excitement.

If this worked, the whole world will know, and the whole world as humans knew it would be gone. Unraveled. He knew that after a revelation, there will be no going back. No rewind button. He might end up dead for doing it, but he felt like it had to be done. For her. For her memory. Those creatures killed her, so he will expose them. Then it would be easier once they're exposed. He'd be able to hunt them all down one by one.

It would be righteous vengeance.

The Revelation, a few years later, would be looked back upon, and people would wonder what prompted the famous Jacob Black to reveal the existence of the supernatural world. They will investigate, ponder. But they'd never know. They'd never find the real reason. They won't even suspect it. Nobody would think that it was all because of Isabella Swan.

* * *

**A/N: I thought of making a Twilight-True Blood crossover at first, but then I realized that I didn't really want to write about any of the True Blood characters, even Sookie. So I decided to steal one part of True Blood and made an attempt at slapping it on Twilight. I've always wondered what The Reveal would be like in the Twilight world. Who would do it? How would it be done? _Why_ would it be done?  
**

**Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
